sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Janet Claymont
Name: Janet Claymont Gender: Female Age: 17 School: Colehurst Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Gymnastics; competitive video games; cheerleading. Appearance: Janet stands fairly tall for a woman her age at five feet nine inches; her physical frame is quite muscular, as well as no visible fat and an unassuming bust size. In total she weighs 151 pounds. Her crimson hair contains visible brown roots, evidencing dyeing, and hangs to just below her shoulder blades in the back and just above her breasts in the front. Her face is of a normal proportion to her body, with a fairly average sized forehead revealed by her side swept hairline, and possessing a sharp, pointed jawline. Her nose is slightly larger than usual, with down turned nostrils and a wide bridge. Her eyes are quite large in contrast to the rest of her face, and are grey in colour. Her mouth is an average size, with her lips being slightly thinner by proportion. Janet typically wears a simple white t-shirt, blue jeans and black trainers. On colder days she has been known to wear a red jacket over a black top. Biography: Born to a middle class couple in Highland Beach, from an early age Janet was a rather lively child. Though not strictly hyperactive by a medical definition, she still had more energy than the average youth. As a result, she quickly became known amongst her circle of family friends as a noisy girl who could be a handle to take care of. She was eventually forced to calm down at the age of four, however, when her little brother Joe was born. Diagnosed with spina bifida that rendered him mildly learning retarded, Janet began having to use her excess energy to help her parents care for him as she grew older. Her father, realising that she was growing frustrated with the attention being shifted and her energy being withheld, signed her up for gymnastics class, which she became quite involved with. In her later years at elementary school, Joe began to be teased by the other students at the school. With zero hesitation Janet immediately jumped the kids insulting Joe the first time she witnessed it personally, leading to a scuffle that Janet proved to be the victor of through kicking, scratching and biting. This was the first of many accidents to occur throughout her school life and on many occasions has received a suspension because of it. Never the less Janet considers Joe one of her first priorities in life, though her attitude to her parents would not qualify as equally devoted: she cares for them in the way most children do, but no more than that. Her parents tried their best to desist Janet from her unfavourable method of dealing with bullies throughout the years, but Janet's stubborn nature proved too much for them to completely stop her. Constant punishment and a very brief stint with an anger management counsellor, however, has managed to convince Janet to respond with verbal threats first to warn bullies and give them a chance to back off, before actually delivering on said threats when they failed to take them seriously. Since her reputation was beginning to precede her by the point she started taking this approach, actual fights stopped being common place. At the age of fourteen, shortly after entering high school, Janet discovered video games. Loving the competitive nature of certain titles, Janet soon began using the time leftover after gymnastics practice, looking after Joe and school work to play the game with online friends from around the world. Around this time, she also started entering gymnastic competitions, placing quite well in a small number of them. These things served to demonstrate her growing competitive nature. In high school, Janet has become very well known for her refusal to resist a challenge and as such many people see her as very arrogant and cocky. Since Janet is personally secure with herself she shows no signs of being affected by this, which has only added to her negative reputation of arrogance and the few fights that have broken out due to other students bullying Joe in her junior year, unfamiliar with Janet's previous response back in elementary school to such affairs, have all but cemented other student's opinion of her with violence as well. However, the very few people that have gotten to know Janet have learnt to see past her loud nature on the outside to her kind, loyal side which comes from years of being a devoted big sister. As far as intellect is concerned, Janet would not qualify as an intellectual individual. Whilst not necessarily on a failing streak at school, she does tend to have trouble with recalling information and logical deduction, leading to most of her passing grades, culminating in a C average, resulting from the moments of hard work she can muster when concentrating. Janet joined the cheerleading squad at Colehurst in her sophmore year, a time at which her interest in gymnastics was beginning to deteriorate and she found herself quitting her regimen. The shift from the solo sport to the team oriented cheerleading has caused some issues for Janet initially, given her highly competitive nature contrasting with allowing others to be more central to certain formations, but for the most part she tolerates the lack of centrality and enjoys the sport with colleagues on the squad. She also met the man who would become the centre of her social world, Chadd Crossen, late in her sophmore year after a mix-up at the hospital whilst trying to pick up her brother from a routine visit. The two quickly became heavily involved, and have since grown to be fixtures in each other’s lives. Advantages: Janet is in very good physical condition from her years of gymnastics and cheerleading: she is stronger and more agile than the average high school student, and has even more stamina thanks to her natural reserve. She also has a good deal of experience in hand to hand combat in the form of dirty fighting (groin attacks, hair pulling, scratching and biting, etc.). She has an almost certainly infallible ally in Chadd Crossen. Disadvantages: Janet has a largely negative reputation with the majority of the student body as an arrogant and violent person, which will be a large obstacle towards the people who aren't in her very narrow group of friends. Her confidence can easily lead to her overestimating her abilities, particularly in regards to her fighting ability given that she has no geniune training, relying only on dirty tactics. She also lacks any distinct intelligence that could assist her survival. Were anything bad to happen to Chadd Crossen, it's quite possible her emotional response could cause her serious issues. Original Profile: Janet Claymont Designated Number: Female Student No. 06 --- Designated Weapon: Monkey Wrench Conclusion: G06 would have to be knuts to think she can stand a chance with this draw, though it could be a bit of a wrench for her to find out she isn't as great as she thinks she is. Though she can run, nobody can truly hide, and before long, I'm sure somebody will throw a spanner in the works and she'll wind up screwed. The above biography is as written by Slamexo. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: '''Kari Nichols '''Killed By: Karl Chalmers Collected Weapons: 'Monkey wrench (assigned weapon) '''Allies: '''None '''Enemies: 'Sidney Rice, Anthony Rollins, Karl Chalmers, Kari Nichols 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''If this girl had learned to bolt it or just loosen up then she might have had the tools to avoid going so screwy. Oh well, socket to her I guess. '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Janet's original purpose in Second Chances was to capitalize on the plans made with T-Fox for the relationship between her and Chadd Crossen. However as T-Fox dropped out of Second Chances before it began, a reversal of the situation in V4 where Slamexo was the one to drop out, Janet and Chadd were seperated once again and Janet was forced to endure the island alone *Janet is tied for tallest girl in Second Chances with Maria Graham (though neither are the heaviest). Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Janet, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Superheroes Go Bowling Second Chances V1: *Magical Reaper Warrior Sidney-Chan *Look Out! *Body Count *The Most Dangerous Game *Lost Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Janet Claymont. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! In hindsight, Janet probably had the least personality of any SOTF character I've ever written. '-' Slamexo Category:Second Chances Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters